


际遇

by Akaiberubetto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto
Summary: Post-Season 7. Tracing the demon Crowley, Sam Winchester quit his normal life in Kermit and came to Nebraska alone, looking for a way to rescue Dean and Castiel from purgatory. During his Journey in Nebraska, Sam reunited with an old acquaintance, Meg, and became aware of many things which he had neglected before. Meanwhile, as Lucifer perpetually appeared in his dreams, he gradually began to lost among the walls of reality, dream and his own memories.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

在他年幼时，他们花了大把的时间奔波在路上。他记得各种各样的路：最常见的是用沥青和碎石铺成的州际公路，宽阔得可供几辆重型卡车并肩前进；靠近小城市和镇子的路段往往更窄一些，但也相对平坦；最少见的是那些穿过森林或者靠近湖泊的小路。他的父亲往往会在规划路线的时候刻意避开这些地方，按照他的说法，“往那些地方钻就是在自找麻烦”。但有些时候，当他们的时间紧迫、不得不抄近路，或者在森林和湖水中有什么怪事发生时，约翰还是会把车开到那些路上去。他仔细地观察过那里的路，只觉得它们狭窄且泥泞，边缘总是覆盖着一层潮湿的、暗绿色的苔藓；偶尔，一截树根会从路中央顶出地面。但这也并不是什么大问题：那些树根从来都不是活的。

对他而言，行驶在这种道路上的唯一麻烦就是他们不得不睡在车里，因为进入森林就意味着远离城镇，远离那些便宜的、可供他们过夜的汽车旅馆。但他从不像约翰或者迪恩那样忧虑：对于约翰而言，把车停在森林深处意味着可能的额外的危险；而迪恩则分担了一部分他父亲的焦虑。他远比萨姆懂得更多，知道在车窗外环绕着他们的并不仅仅是死寂的树木和它们所投下的阴影。到了该睡觉的时刻，他就从副驾驶爬到后座，和自己的弟弟挤在一起；约翰则一动不动地坐在驾驶座上，双手抱胸，身边的座位上横放着一柄装满了的霰弹枪。从萨姆的角度看过去，他的轮廓在阴郁的夜色中凸显出来，犹如一座用石头粗刻出来的雕塑，或者是一个只有薄薄一层的幻影；在第二天清晨，当他被车窗缝里灌进来的晨风惊醒时，约翰仍旧会坐在那里。有时候他会怀疑：在所有的这些夜晚，他的父亲是否有一次真正地合上过眼？但他并不乐意将这个问题说出口。他一向不愿意向自己的父亲提问；关于这一点，约翰和迪恩都心知肚明。

迪恩知道他为什么不喜欢睡在车里。事实上，他自己也多多少少抱着同样的想法。首先，为了让英帕拉的后座容纳下两个男孩，他们不得不努力将肢体蜷缩起来，避免磕碰到对方的头或者肩膀。有一段时间，萨姆会把头搁在他肩膀和脖子交界的地方；对双方而言，这都是个相对较为舒适的姿势。但后来，随着他的个头猛窜，就连这一方案也不再可行了。其次，在英帕拉里，他们的睡眠总是短促而不安稳的。在车里睡觉的时候，萨姆从不做梦——既不做噩梦，也不做美梦。有时候他会在一个夜晚醒来两到三次。无论他什么时候睁开眼睛，迪恩总是能感觉到他——也许是重叠的姿势使得对方一点细小的动作都能够使他惊醒，也许是因为他天生就善于发现他身上最微小的变化。他总是会嘟哝两句，抬起胳膊摸摸他的头发，示意他继续睡下去；在这种时刻，他们的父亲从不会发出什么声音。他沉默地背对着他们，好像是睡着了，又好像只是在沉思往事。有一回，他醒来的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，日光透过云翳暗淡地洒下来，形成一片笼罩四周的蓝色阴影。车前座空空荡荡，约翰并不在那儿。迪恩难得地没有被他惊醒；他的脸朝着另一侧，眼睑安稳地闭着。于是萨姆轻手轻脚地从他身上爬起来，从敞开的车窗里溜了出去。清晨湿润的寒意和树林那冷冰冰、如野兽般的气味使他浑身发抖。在一棵高大的栎树下面他找到了自己的父亲；他正若有所思地盯着地面上的一堆石头，右手手指间夹着香烟。听到脚步声，他抬起眼睛，招招手示意萨姆过来。等到他的小儿子走到跟前时，他便掐灭了烟，问道：

“你昨天晚上睡得怎么样？”

“还可以。”

“你哥哥呢？”

“他还在睡。”

约翰轻轻地“嗯”了一声作为回应。过了一会儿，他又开口说：

“你在晚上醒了好几次，是不是？”

“可能吧，”萨姆说，他把自己裹得更紧了一些。“后排的地方太小了，爸爸。而且迪恩总是爱在睡觉的时候踢人。”

“这是他的老毛病了，”约翰说。“但他也是这么向我抱怨你的。”

对于他来说，他父亲脸上的表情是难以捉摸的。在当时和那之后的很长一段时间里，他都会在各种各样的场合回想起自己当时所见到的那张浮泛在晨曦中的脸孔；他总是试图去解读约翰·温彻斯特在那一刻所流露出的情绪。在一片灰蒙蒙的晓色之中，约翰把手放在他的肩膀上，稍微用力攥了攥；萨姆明白这是他表达爱意和关切的一种姿态。

“我很抱歉，孩子。”他最终说道。“我从来都不想让你和迪恩睡在车后座上。等到把这桩活儿干完，我们就回到弗吉尼亚去。我们会在那里待上很久，你和迪恩可以在那里上学……我保证，这是最后一次了。你以后再也不用在车里过夜了。”

就像他的其他承诺一样，他也没能守住这个承诺。在约翰死后，萨姆依然时不时会和迪恩一起睡在车里；对于两个人而言，英帕拉的空间绰绰有余。他依旧睡在后座，只不过是独自一人，而迪恩则睡在前座。就像他的父亲一样，他总会在身边放上一柄填满了弹的双管猎枪；但和约翰不同的是，他会在夜半时分发出轻轻的鼾声，表明着他的确陷入了沉睡。空间上的改变让萨姆比几年前睡得更加安稳：他夜里醒来的次数减少了，脸颊也不再被另一个人的骨头硌得生疼。但他依然没有梦到过任何东西。

在二十四岁之前，这对他而言是一种劣势。他喜欢做梦：在梦中，他旧日的生活被明媚的阳光燃亮，在他的眼前徐徐展开。只有在梦中，他才能够毫无痛苦地面对自己曾经的导师和朋友；更重要的是，他能够再次见到杰西。尽管这并不总意味着他能够和她说话、或者近到足够触碰到她。在大多数情况下，她都立在窗旁、山坡上和湖岸边，不过是一个遥远而柔和的身影，从梦境的另一端呼唤着他；在这些梦里，她的声音远比面容更加清晰，仿佛始终和他灵魂深处的一部分联系在一起。

二十四岁之后，他开始想方设法地逃避梦境。最开始，他是为了逃避迪恩，无法忍受在梦中一次又一次透过蓄满热泪的双眼注视他兄弟那惨遭开膛破肚的尸体；后来是莉莉丝；再后来是路西法。然后是路西法，路西法，路西法。最终，当撒旦也从他梦中离开的时候，他又开始看见迪恩。他的梦既像是一种折磨，也像是一种对他自己的补偿。在醒着的时候，他总是四处奔波，去帮助那些在原本幸福的生活中突然遭到无妄之灾的人们，把他们从天性歹毒的生物和心怀恨意的鬼魂手中解救出来；入睡后，他过往的种种罪行开始如浪潮般向他涌来。他所认识的人，活着的和死去的，都在梦里与他重逢；他们用严厉的语调骂他、扇他耳光，责令他反思自己的罪愆，再紧紧地抱住他表示宽恕。从这些已经前往天国、获得永恒安宁的故人的衣领和头发上，他总能嗅到一种隐晦而幽深的香气。当他们一一向他道别，从他身边离开后，他便会在梦境的尽头看到迪恩。有时候他孤身一人站在那里，无言地注视着他；另外一些时候，他会和卡斯迪奥站在一起。后者的目光也久久地落在他的身上。

在他们失踪后，他独自狩猎了三个月零十一天。到最后，当他感到自己无法再继续这种生活的时候，他便搬去科米特住了一段时间。白天，他到位于城市另一端的咖啡馆打工，给人切柠檬片，端咖啡、茶和蛋糕，挣一点微薄的工资养活自己。在夜晚，他翻阅自己能找到的所有书籍和档案，希望能够从其中找到有关炼狱的蛛丝马迹。日复一日的长时间阅读使他的头痛再度发作起来。有一回，在两次发作的间隙，一种清醒而不祥的预感猛地将他攫住，仿佛他寻找他们的努力注定是徒劳无功的。在另一个夜晚，大概是六月或者七月的中旬，他自二十六岁以来第一次再度梦到了杰西卡。在梦中，她一言不发，只是沉静地坐在床边凝望着他，对他露出微笑。那样温柔的、不带一丝责备的微笑却反倒使他心痛如绞，双手掩面，无声地哭泣起来；她却仍坐在那儿，仿佛下定了决心要狠狠地惩罚他一般。

在七月底，一个猎人找到了他。他们约在离科米特市中心不远的一家餐馆见面。一坐下，猎人便招招手让女侍过来，用手指哒哒哒地敲几下菜单，要了牛排配芦笋，还有一种带酱汁的土豆泥。他看上去不年轻了，体态松垮，满脸疲惫，未经修理的头发一绺绺地垂在眉毛上方和脸颊两侧，散发出酒精和焦油的气味。她问他想给牛排配什么酱；他犹豫片刻，最后选择了蘑菇。她点点头，把菜名用铅笔写在一张小纸条上，转向萨姆问道：“你想要点什么？”

他说：“一杯咖啡。”

她在“蘑菇”的正下方写上“咖啡”，问：

“还有呢？”

“没有了。就这些。”

她把纸条收起来，从桌子边走开了。猎人抓起桌上的杯子，从里头喝了一大口免费的柠檬水，由于它强烈的酸味而皱起眉头。

“你开始，我没想过要来找你，”他放下杯子说。“和所有其他人一样，我们都以为你已经死了。”

“我想是这样。”

“但现在看来……”

他扯开纸巾，把一个角塞进领口。方才的女侍走过来上菜，把冒着热气的盘子放到他的面前，又在桌子另一边放上咖啡，依次宣布道：你的牛排。咖啡。猎人含糊不清地说了声谢谢，低下头开始切起牛肉来。他边切边告诉萨姆：一个名叫克劳利的恶魔正在内布拉斯加活动，那儿的猎人们应付不了他们。他念出那个名字的时候萨姆正在撕开一个奶油球；恶魔的大名使他抬起头来。他问：“你知道一个叫凯文的男孩吗？”

猎人反问他：“谁是凯文？”

萨姆什么也没说。他把奶油球的一半倒进咖啡里，在喝之前用勺子叮当作响地搅了搅；但杯子里的东西尝起来依旧像白水一样寡淡。结账时，他替他的同伴付了午餐钱，尽管他自己的手头也拮据得很。在吃饱喝足、准备离开之前，猎人隔着桌子，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我认为这种工作，”他说，他的视线追随着女侍急匆匆穿行在桌椅之间的身影。“整天端盘子、跑来跑去服侍别人，对一个猎人来说是无法想象的。有时候我发现自己没法想象这种处境。说实话，我根本无法想象自己不打猎会去做什么。你现在也给人端盘子来挣钱吗，萨姆？”

他冷冷地回答说：“我乐意给人端盘子。”

“那你乐意一辈子都这么过下去吗？”

他没有回答这个问题。第二天一早，他就离开了科米特。


	2. Chapter 2

打心底里，他一点儿也不喜欢内布拉斯加州。这儿的夏季极其炎热，冬天又往往冻得吓人，到处刮着刺骨的寒风；在那些破败的、无人问津的小城市里恶魔横行，遍地是狼人和吸血鬼觅食后留下的尸骨。在他的记忆中，十几年前这里的情况要比现在好一些。他来这儿办过几桩案子，大部分时候是和迪恩一起，只有一次，在他大约十岁出头的时候，是由约翰带着他和迪恩来到哈斯丁。那一定不是什么棘手的案子，否则他的父亲绝不会同意带着他们两个（主要是萨姆）同行，甚至允诺在时机恰当的时候让他们“练练手”。时至今日，他早就忘记了他们当时对付的究竟是什么东西，只记得一个无关紧要的情境。当时他们正驱车前往旅馆，他的父亲在街道中央一个急转把英帕拉停在路边，赶在两个儿子之前率先下车。等到他从后座打开车门，双脚踏上地面，感受到中西部混合着尘土的热浪在脸上吹过的时候，约翰已经打开后车盖，把里面大大小小的行李袋提了出来。

“迪恩，把行李拎进房间。”他说。“萨姆，帮你的哥哥拿点东西。”

迪恩在他身后像个真正训练有素的士兵那样应了一声。他还不满十六岁，身高却已经逼近六英尺；属于他们父亲的皮夹克穿在他的身上一点儿也不显得滑稽或者突兀。他从约翰手里接过最重的两个圆筒形帆布袋，把稍微轻一些的背包留给萨姆。在他俩从人行道开始朝旅馆门口走去的时候，他突然开口说道：

“你的口香糖嚼了多久了？”

萨姆稍微想了一会儿，回答道：

“我不记得了。”

“把它吐掉。”迪恩简短地说。“我在一本书上看到过，口香糖的咀嚼时间不能超过二十分钟。它们会在你的嘴巴里变质。如果你不小心吞下去了，它就会把你的肠子黏住。”

“好吧。”萨姆说。他把嘴里的口香糖吹出最后一个淡粉色的泡泡，在外套口袋里摸了摸，又将它吸回嘴里。“但是我找不到东西来包它。我要吐在哪儿？”

“地上？”迪恩提议道。萨姆微微瞪大了眼睛瞧着他，直到他脸上露出了一点儿不自在的神色。他也恼怒地睁圆了眼睛。

“嘿，干嘛用那种眼神看着我，”他不满地嚷嚷道，随后朝他伸出一只手来，掌心朝上，仿佛宣告投降般泄气地说。“行，如果你非要当个好公民的话——吐在我的手里。快点儿。”

“这有点儿恶心。”萨姆不情不愿地说。但迪恩看上去相当坚决，于是他只能凑过去低下头，把嚼过的口香糖吐在他的手心里。他退开一步，仔细地打量了一番自己吐出来的一小团苍白的、黏糊糊如同橡胶似的东西——那的确叫人恶心。但迪恩却毫不在意地攥住了拳头，只是轻轻地嘟哝了一些什么，边转身边催促他跟上自己。

不知为何，在他驾驶着英帕拉穿过街道的时候，这段十几年前的小小插曲突然从他的记忆深处浮现出来，无比清晰地将自己呈现在他的眼前。他把车停在街边，透过车窗环顾了一圈四周的景色。这条街道也令他想起了他父亲当初停靠的街道，尽管在这里所有的道路看上去都没有什么显著的区别。在闷热的车厢里他把头向后仰，深深吸气，在热皮革的酸味中感到一股奇异的安宁，就好像他的父亲和兄弟仍以这种方式环绕在他的身边。他想起自己当时迎着烈日所看到的迪恩的脸：他的五官舒展，就连眉毛也没有皱一下，仿佛这一切都是理所应当的，不会令他感觉到一丝恶心。在此后的许多年里，当迪恩在车边帮助他清理身上的脓血和坏死的软组织、替他消毒和缝合伤口时，迎着他视线的也总是那样的一张毫无嫌恶的脸。在想到这些的时候，他的心便在胸腔里激跳起来；在以往的时日里只是朦朦胧胧的印象在他急促的心跳声中变得清晰，那种他曾经感受过的毫无保留的爱重又从他的心底深处涌起，如一阵激波般横穿过他的身体和灵魂。在那一瞬间，他比以往都更加清楚地意识到自己对迪恩是有所亏欠的。

奇怪的是，在那些最受回忆触动的时刻，他却从来没想到过卡斯迪奥。他知道这是不正确的，也是不合情理的：在他为他们牺牲了这样多本不必要被牺牲的东西之后，他理应将他摆在一个更重要的位置。事实上，在他神志清醒、能够控制住自己思绪的时候，他的确将卡斯迪奥视作一位重要的、不可或缺的朋友；在他的生命中，除了迪恩，从没有哪个人或哪个生物像卡斯一样给予过他如此珍贵的陪伴与慰藉。但在另外一些时刻，难以名状的情感如滔滔洪水将他淹没，任何有关这位天使的想法都会在瞬间使他感到恐慌。就连他自己也不明白这其中的缘故。

他从没跟任何人讨论过这个问题，除了梅格——这是另一件出乎他意料的事情。来到内布拉斯加的第三天傍晚，他追随着克劳利手下几个恶魔的踪迹，在哈斯丁的一间旅馆套房里找到了她。她靠在浴室的一个角落里，正百无聊赖地用指甲抠着墙缝里的污垢，手臂和腿上都缠上了脏绷带；视线相对时她冲着他笑一笑，又扬了扬眉毛，仿佛对此早有预料一般。她的脸颊（不，那不是她的脸颊）由于遭受持续的殴打而肿胀起来，鼓起的皮肤上左一块、右一块地布满了瘀青。尽管这些外伤对她而言无关紧要，他还是在厨房里找出了一些冰块，又从水池下面的抽屉里翻出了一条干净的毛巾。

“你是一个人来的。”她从他手里接过冰格和毛巾。“你的哥哥呢？克拉伦斯呢？”

“我不知道。”他如实相告。他感到自己没有必要在她的面前撒谎。“在迪克死了之后，他们就跟着一起消失了。”

她从喉咙里哼了一声，好像对这个答案有些失望似的。

“你是来找他们的？”

“我来找克劳利。”

“但这两个答案也差不了多少，对不？”

萨姆耸耸肩，说：“也许。”

“那我呢？”梅格问。她把冰块从冰格里倒到毛巾上，将四周的布料撮拢起来，做成一个简易的冰袋。“你救我是为了什么？别告诉我这只是出于善心。我得给自己做好最坏的打算。”

“那你想要怎么样？”他说。“离开，还是继续待在这儿？”

她略带诧异地打量了他一番，却没再说什么，只是冷眼瞧着他把地上的尸体拖进衣柜，边用冰袋敷着自己的脸和额头。处理完毕，她一言不发地跟着他走出房间、走下楼梯。在拐角的地方，她的断腿再也支撑不住了；她猛地前后晃了晃，最终失去平衡跌在了地上。于是他把她搀扶起来，让她搭着自己的胳膊走路。

一路上他都在想着各种各样的事情。她没有主动开口说话，于是他也保持了沉默。就在他能够远远看见街角的树丛和枝叶掩映中的英帕拉的时候，梅格突然停下脚步，站在了路边。当时夕阳已经快要彻底落下，天色昏黄，她在一片沉寂之中握住他的手臂，对他说道：“如果你刚才说的那些都是真的，萨姆。如果你真的找到了克劳利，但就连他也没有一点线索，你还会继续找下去吗？”

他没有立即回答她的问题，过了一会儿才轻轻地反问道：

“你为什么在乎这个？”

“因为我希望你这样做。”她说。在他回过神来之前，她便松开了他的手臂，一瘸一拐地继续朝着前方走去了。陡然间，他意识到她方才正无意中证实了一个此前一直被他所忽略的猜测：或许她的确是爱着卡斯迪奥的。这一段简短的对话以一种最意想不到的方式改变了他的心境。从那一刻开始，他不再将梅格视作一个扁平的、由恶行和无耻所堆积起来的形象；意识到她能够爱人的这一事实使他认识到了自己曾经犯下的错误。

进而，一丝希望从他的心中升起：如果梅格有能力去爱什么东西，那么她也应当是有能力去理解的，尽管他也很难说清自己究竟想要从她身上找寻到什么样的理解。在他们朝夕相处、直到梅格离开的那段时间里，他曾经在三个不同的时刻和她谈论过有关生活和命运的话题。第一次，他们坐在英帕拉的前后座上；他从后视镜里看到她正用手指捻着自己的头发。它们在阳光下呈现出一种毛茸茸的金色。

“怎么了？”她注意到他在看她。

“你的头发，”他说。“我记得它们以前是黑的。”

“啊，你说这个。这是克劳利的主意。”

“他想从你身上得到什么？”

“位置。”她说。“他想知道藏着天使石碑的地宫的位置。当然，你来得相当及时，我还没告诉他呢。”

“为什么？”

她抬起头来，同时撒开了手。

“忠诚，”她说。“我活着就是为了解放我的父亲；所以我不会背叛他或他的意志。这对你来讲很难理解吗？”

萨姆握在方向盘上的手收紧了。

“我以为那是一种被你们唾弃的品德。”他开口说。

“那只是你的想法。”梅格平静地说道。“我们中的很多都是抱有信仰的。你的哥哥就碰到过两个，如果你能够再见到他的话，不妨问一问他还记不记得。”

她似乎立刻意识到自己提及了某种禁忌，于是闭上嘴不再说话了。第二次谈话就像是第一次的延续。在某一个闷热而潮湿的夜晚，他们清扫完一整层楼的恶魔之后，她蹲在一具尸体边上，一只脚踩住肩膀，正试图将天使刃从它的胸口拔出来。它那呈现灰紫色、死气沉沉的头颅垂在一侧，被一团浓密的黑发环绕在中央，犹如一个不经意间从身躯上掉下去的物件。萨姆低头看着她的动作，忽然无缘无故地说道：“如果你对他真的那样忠诚，”他刻意没有说出那个名字，但她却顿了顿，仿佛瞬间了然于胸一般。“那你为什么会在乎卡斯迪奥？你爱上了他的敌人，难道他不介意这种行为吗？”

“这不是我能够决定的。”她说，边用尸体的衣服擦了擦刀刃上的血迹。“我没法迫使自己在乎或者不在乎卡斯；这是一个事实，而非一种意愿。我相信他的经历使他能够深切地理解这一点。姑且拿你来举个例子，萨姆。别忘了，我曾经进过你的脑袋，知道你所有那些小小的、可悲的想法——你总是想过正常的生活，如果可以，你一天也不想和我们这样的东西打交道。为了这个，你对迪恩始终是怀有怨恨的……”

她忽然打住，站起身来；萨姆后退一步，给她留出足够的空间。窗户外头雷声大作，暴雨如碎玻璃般猛烈地洒落下来。在雷声的间隙中，梅格接着说道：

“现在，迪恩和卡斯迪奥都消失得无影无踪了，你的机会来了。如果你选择退出，没人会再找上门来把你拖下水。但你现在却非得找到他们不可。这又是为了什么？”

第三次，他们的谈话真正触及到了那个核心的、一直困扰着他的问题。当时他正和她一起沿着护岸漫步，并肩行走在苍白色石头铺成的小径上。一种深粉红色、开小花的波斯菊稀稀落落地分布在草丛中间；除此以外，他们面前和背后的道路上空无一物。

“我听卡斯迪奥说过，”梅格开口说。“有一段时间，你经常会看到一些……幻觉。你现在还会看到那些吗？”

“你是指路西法。”萨姆说。

“是的。”

“你为什么突然想起来问这个？”

她朝河岸对面望去。萨姆也顺着她的视线看了过去：那儿只有一排阴沉的灌木丛。

“昨天晚上我听到你说梦话了，”她回答道。“所以我在想……”

“你听到我说了什么？”

“我听不懂。”她耸了耸肩头。“你说的不是英语。”

萨姆不动声色；那双绿眼睛跟随着一刻不停流动着的河水望向前方。

“那是以诺语。”他说。“你是对的，昨天我梦见他了。不过这是很久以来的第一次。”

她点点头，说：“你知道，卡斯一开始住进精神病院的那段时间也总是能看见路西法，听到他的声音；即便对于一个天使来说，那也是难以忍受的。那时候，他不是坐在床上发呆，就是在梦里尖叫。他经常感到后悔，但并不是因为自己正受着苦。我不知道你现在是怎么看他的，但我可以向你保证：他确确实实是一向在乎你的。即使疯得像个帽匠，他也总还是觉得自己对不起你。”

“那都已经不重要了。”他干涩地回答说。“我很久之前就已经原谅他了，现在我只想要他回来。”

“但我觉得这没有那么容易。”梅格说。他们继续朝前走着，很快就能看到横跨过河面上方的钢制桥梁。她始终没有进一步澄清自己的语意，只是接下去说：“我知道你在二十三岁的时候是相信天使的。现在你还相信他们吗？”

“我知道他们是存在的。”

“但他们和你预想中的差别很大，是不是？你以为他们都是毛绒绒、圣洁地发着白光的小东西，但实际上你只遇到了一帮混蛋。”

萨姆笑了起来，说：“我想是的。”

“啊，萨米，”梅格叹气般地说道。一个微笑从她那依旧浮肿的脸颊上泛漾起来。“我和你刚好相反。”

他们在静寂中又向着桥梁的方向走了一会儿。在即将走进它那巨大的铁灰色阴影中时，梅格问他愿不愿意和她讲讲昨晚的梦，于是他便开始讲了起来。他讲到黑暗，那样深重的、仿佛能够吞噬一切，但其中又空无一物的黑暗；每当路西法在梦中向他接近，他最先感知到的总是黑暗。在黑暗中，结尾和开端的时刻共同来临，成千上万个不同的嗓音在他的耳畔喁喁细语，女人的和男人的，年幼的和年老的，胆怯的和凶暴的。每张躲在黑暗中的嘴都在一开一闭地念着他的名字，所有曾在过去缠扰过他的声音如今都融合为一，从四面八方朝他重重袭来，想要迫使他向它屈服。

在梦中，路西法来到他的身边，伴随着一声模糊的振翅之响；他爬起身来，坐在床上，把脸朝着声音传来的方向。在他的视野中，黑暗褪去而晨光显现，那冷冷的淡蓝的双眼望着他，像是在等待着他先开口。他一个字也没说；由于他的沉默，魔鬼也缄默不语。随后，仿佛若有所思似的，他在床边坐下，一言不发地端详着他的脸，边抬起那只戴了戒指的手抚摸他的头发；在这轻轻的柔和的压力之下，一股遽然袭来、毫无缘由的痛苦使得他闭上双眼，浑身打起颤来。

他用以诺语说了几句无关紧要的问候，说：你的头发长得更长了，紧接着又问了几个问题，似乎是有关他的近况。他也用同样的语言一一作答。在所有的对话中，他只能清晰地记得那最后的一个问题。那也是梅格在几天前问过他的问题：难道你就非得找到你的兄弟不可？为了什么？魔鬼的提问重达千钧。他不知该如何说下去了。那冰冷的、沉甸甸的手指依旧在一下下抚摩着他的头发，只是动作比方才更加缓慢；它们闻上去有股冷峻的粉质气味，像是细雪或者焚烧过的灰尘。他感到胸口发闷，仿佛透不过气来。但他不能将他推开。他不情愿将他推开。于是他只能睁开眼睛，瞧着那张近在咫尺的灰暗的脸，等待路西法再开口说些什么：一句话，一个词语，甚至是一个最简单不过的音节；只要他们的对话继续下去，他就能够从这令人悚惧的压力下逃脱。但撒旦却保持了沉默；他沉浸在铅灰色阴影中的脸孔微微扭曲起来，显出一种奇异的悲戚。

一想起那张脸孔在当时所流露的哀愁，他的灵魂便陡然绞紧了；他从未在任何人脸上看见过那样的神色。魔鬼那隐没在暗影中的双眼注视着他，仿佛已经望见了他前路的尽头；在那个时刻，他的未来就像他的过去一样在他面前一览无余地展开了。他回过头望向梅格，只见那双静静回望着他的眼睛并非缺乏理解。他张开嘴，想要再说些什么，却没有发出任何声音。

他们从桥的阴影下穿出，沿着另一条路拐进公园，再从那里抄近路返回旅馆。第二天清晨，他们在旅馆的门口分别。分别之前，她答应帮他留心克劳利的消息，又叫他别抱太大希望；他则给她买了一份带杏仁和葡萄果干的冰淇淋，还按照她的要求在顶上淋了一种艳丽的橘黄色果酱。她挖了一勺放进嘴里，皱起眉头，说：好难吃。当天下午她就离开了内布拉斯加；五天以后，他听说她死在了底特律。


	3. Chapter 3

他寻找克劳利的尝试以失败告终。这一失败对他而言有着双重意义：一是最为浅显的失败，即他最终也没能及时找到克劳利的藏身之处；再者便是梅格的死亡。在听闻她死讯的最初几个瞬间，他并没有感到惊异或是悲伤；但随后的那个夜晚，当他正沿着那条连接咖啡馆和中央公园的长长的林荫道往旅馆走时，一股突然生出的挫败之感犹如热风般迎面扑来，几乎在刹那间就使他窒息。他认识到死亡，尤其是违逆了个人意志的死亡，毫无疑问也是失败中的一种。最为可怖的是，这种失败将人引向了一个终结；在那里，就连补救的机会也不再有了。然而他也知道，在此之外还存在着其它更为严重而悠远的失败。

对失败这一概念的思考使得他的心情愈发绝望。他的精神低落，食欲不振，就连一页书也读不下去；每当他看见“炼狱”、“天使”或者“恶魔”的字眼，一股淡淡的恶心便从喉咙深处直往上灌。夜幕降临之后，路西法开始越来越频繁地造访他的梦境。起初他并不在意，也不为梦的内容感到惊惧，反倒满心平静——在那些梦里，魔鬼看上去和他先前所见的幻觉、以及记忆中的形象都全然不同：他从不表现出任何伤害他的意图，只是静默地或坐或站，打量着他的眼神就好像在打量着自己镜中的身影；但他无法决定这是否是一件好事。偶尔，他也会开口和他说几句话，进行一番短暂的交谈。有一次，在他提出了一个问题之后，路西法并没有回答。他又盯着他看了一会儿，突然平白无故地说道：“你想起了地狱里的事情，是不是？你被那段记忆折磨过。不止如此，它还差点把你害死。我能从你的灵魂里看出来，你和以前不再一样了。”

他的话语落下，犹如一道最终的、不可上诉的判决降临到他的头上。那幻影般非人的存在陡然膨胀起来，使他感到压抑而恶心；他想要呕吐，却又在那一刹间意识到这一行动必定会以失败告终。恶心消退之后，仇恨开始在他的心中积聚。他把视线移向魔鬼的面孔：他的嘴唇撇起，眼睑低垂，蒙了一层翳似的眼珠从缝隙中直盯着他。

“我恨你。”最后他说。见对方没有回应的打算，他又重复了一遍：“我真他妈的恨你。”

在心底深处，他清楚地知道就连这种仇恨也昭示着失败。人能够掌控自己的命运——从很小的时候开始，他就对这一断言坚信不疑。从小到大，他都在与各种神灵周旋斗争，试图夺回自己命运的掌控权，只是总以失败告终。他也不止一次地经历过死亡：有些属于旁人，还有一些则属于他自己；作为共性，在每一桩死亡的前方都有一场静静潜伏着的失败正等待着他。迪恩也从他们共享的经验中认识到了这一点；这使得说服他接受自己的计划变得困难无比。无论他如何向他阐释种种细节，试图告诉他这一次的情况与以往不同，迪恩依旧不依不饶地问他：“那你该怎么办呢？”他明白，迪恩所想的是要保护他的安全。于是他告诉他：这是毫无必要的。这一次，他的死亡会击碎敌人的傲慢和他们邪恶的计划，这原本就是一种胜利。但迪恩却只是摇了摇头；他从他脸上看到的是一种绝望至极的神色。

在当时，他仅仅以为这是由于迪恩比自己更加恐惧失去和失败。在独自一人的时候，他反复揣摩自己所选择的这一道路；每想一次，他就愈发对其心生向往，希冀其中蕴藏着他寻求已久的解脱。但他最终还是明白了迪恩的绝望具有怎样的含义：丰富的经验使他了解到在死亡中寻求解脱是毫无希望的。在远离人间的岁月里，他所感受到的依旧是痛苦和随之而来的仇恨。他开始怀疑究竟是否存在自己原先以为的那样一种胜利，或仅仅是一种虚妄的构想：屈从于命运的安排、任由一个在浓云密布的天上或者地下的神灵着手安排自己的道路诚然使人感到悲哀，但被趁虚而入的仇恨所吞噬、甚至依靠着它来维系理智同样也是一种惨败。在他第一次由于这个想法而崩溃，倒在地上开始痛哭的时候，路西法——晨星，撒谎者，毒蛇——走上前来，半跪在他的身旁，伸出两只冰冷的、宛若石头铸成的手将他搂在怀里；他靠在他的身上，犹如靠着一尊静静的石雕像。他的仇敌朝他低下头，用嘴唇亲了亲他的头发和太阳穴；他感觉到泪水顺着自己的脸颊流下。

“看看你，”路西法说。“看看你的周围。这是你想要的结果吗？”

他的问题于彼时和此时都在他心中撒下了苦涩的种子，令他每每想起便感到无可言喻的沉重。醒来后，路西法的形象和声音终于从他的头脑里消失，他却依旧被这种感受折磨着。整整大半天的时间里，他没吃一点儿东西，只在阅读的间隙里喝了两杯咖啡；到最后，就连咖啡那酸酸的味儿也让他反胃起来。当他不得不承认自己的研究毫无进展时，为了提振精神，他出了门，开始在街道上漫无目的地游荡。

他毫不在意自己正在走向何处。对他而言，不停走下去的这一行为才是唯一重要的。他在整洁的大道尽头绕了个弯，拐进一处更加狭窄的小路；沿路花圃散发出的强烈的香味使他头晕目眩。他昏昏沉沉地朝前走着，对周围的事物几乎毫无所觉。收窄的道路重又变得开阔起来。在路的尽头，他像受到某种遥远的、非尘世的感召一般停下脚步，抬头望去：一座简陋的小教堂正立在他的面前。

无须思索，他便走了进去；他要找一位神父来作告解。在长椅与幽暗的忏悔室之间站着三个神父。其中看上去最年长、个子也最高的那一个听到过道里的响动，转过身来看了他一眼；他向前走的脚步顿住了。那张苍老、有些严肃的面孔却朝他露出一个微笑，像在鼓励他继续下去；这一细微的举动给他的心灵带来了极大的宽慰。他跟随着神父进了告解室，开始向他忏悔自己犯下的种种过错。神父静静地听着，并不出声来打断他。当他讲到自己经受不住仇恨的诱惑时，他才开口问道：“这个被你憎恨的人是谁，我的孩子？”

他回答道：“我说不清楚。”

“他伤害过你吗？”

“是的，神父。”

神父点点头，示意他继续说下去。他慢慢地说完了剩下的部分；听完后，神父并不急着给出告诫，反倒显示出一副沉思的神态来。他的头颅微微歪向一侧，灰色的眼睛一眨不眨。

“我的孩子，”他最终说道，“让我请求你改正自己的罪过。在所有的罪孽中，依照耶稣的教导，我尤其要恳请你选择宽恕，从仇恨的奴役中解脱出来，获得自由。当你走进那扇门的时候，我注意到你的心是惊惶的；仇恨使你疲惫不堪。这对你很不利，我的孩子。要记得提防魔鬼，它总会在心灵最脆弱的时刻趁虚而入，用罪恶来诱惑你、将你引上歧途。但我并不完全知晓你的境遇，即便是在述说的过程中，你也似乎有所保留；如果你不愿说，上帝便无法原谅你，那仇恨的根源依旧积在你的心中……悔过吧，孩子，对上帝起誓：你不会再犯这样的过错。”

他低下头，念了一段忏悔祷告。神父将手抬起，庄重地诵道：我以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义赦免你的罪过。在那短暂的片刻之间，他望着他那严厉却不乏关切的姿态，觉得这一切并非毫无意义。然而，这充满宁静的时刻很快便宣告终结；他从椅子上起身，准备走到祭坛前面完成告解。

一阵轻而快速的攀谈声从他的身侧传来。他认出正在说话的那一个是刚才的三位神父之一，他裹着常服的身躯遮挡住了另一个人的面容。

“我的朋友，”他听见神父的声音说。“既然你觉得这一切毫无意义，那你为什么来到此地？”

另一个声音回答道：“并非万事都需要缘由。”

他知道这是谁的嗓音。在窗外，浓云掩住了烈日；从穹顶射进的一道光柱倏然黯淡下来。教堂中沁人心脾的空气变得冷而凝滞，默默地、缓慢地在阴影中流淌着。他蓦地转过身去，只见神父的身体晃了晃，暴露出一张他熟识的脸。那双眼睛望过来的一瞬间，他方才因洗脱了罪孽而轻松的灵魂重又震悚起来；在这恐怖的激荡之下，他朝后踉跄两步，撞到了听他忏悔的神父身上。

“你怎么了，孩子？”老神父和蔼地问着，以父亲般的关怀挽住了他；那粗糙而温暖的手掌托着他的胳膊，提醒着他告解的仪式尚未完成，那双至高的、洞察一切的眼睛仍旧在苍穹上凝望着他们，正等着去宽恕从此处呈递上去的罪孽。但另一双眼睛也在注视着他。它们就在此处注视着他。

“我做不到。”他说。“原谅我，神父。我不能。”

他轻轻地推开神父，沿着过道跌跌撞撞地朝门口走去。一个衣着古怪的男人走进大门，险些与他迎面相撞；他轻轻地咕哝了一句什么，闪到一边，藏进了长椅间罩幕般的阴影里。他继续向前走着；他们全都静静地立在原地，犹如画布上绘着的几个影影绰绰的形象一般坍缩在他的身后。他走出教堂，来到一个全然陌生的岔路口。这儿距离教堂并不很远，他站在石子铺成的小径上，听着身后愈来愈近的脚步声，用两只手紧紧地抓着花坛的边缘，胸腔起伏，大口地喘着气，就好像刚刚从死中复生一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告解仪式参考：wikihow


End file.
